The Saturday That Changed Everything
by xErikax
Summary: It's the same Saturday that changed everyone and showed who they were, only with a new person. Alexa kept to herself mostly, but will John change that? Bender/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a groggy Saturday morning, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I worked the night shift at my job last night and ended up getting to bed only three hours earlier. My dad was a disabled drunk, and my mom worked for a machine shop for minimum wage so we could have food to eat. My dad's disability paid the utilities, but as far as clothes and other necessities, I was leaned on for it.

I ended up having freaking' Saturday detention because I had to skip the last two classes of school for the past week and a half in order to get to work on time.

I got out of my tiny green Pinto and headed up towards the building of which I counted as hell itself. The wind was cold and I pulled my worn leather jacket closer to me as I bounded up the steps to the doors. I opened the glass door and sat down on one of the many benches in the lobby, waiting for our principal, Vernon, to let us inside the library.

I watched as the badass of the school, John Bender arrived and walked though the doors.

"Mornin' Peaches," he mumbled to me. Bender and I lived down the street from each other. We were decent friends back in grade school, but drifted apart once we hit middle school. He started smoking and rebelling against the system, and I did what I could to keep my grades up and my family off the streets. Usually, we kept to ourselves, but we still respected each other.

"Morning Bender," I replied softly, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

"Long night?"

I opened my eyes and watched him as he leaned against the brick wall in front of me, lighting a cigarette. "Night shift," I answered.

He nodded knowingly and said nothing else as we watched other people come to the doors.

A girl in a brown floral skirt and a pink blouse walked up and came through the door, eyeing me, then Bender. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the office. The doors were closed and she leaned against the wall.

Some little nerd boy in khaki pants and a green sweater came in shortly too, followed by one of our own team wrestlers. I despised the popular crowd, mainly because they always thought that they were better than everyone else.

There was a thick silence between us all, until Bender got bored.

"Aren't we a lively bunch this morning?"

I snickered, not bothering to hide my amusement. Nine hours locked in a room with Bender ought to be interesting to say the least. He was always a funny kid, but I knew it was a cover-up to hide what his father did to him.

Without warning, the door flew open and a girl with disheveled hair and dark clothes that were too big for her walked inside. She shuffled her feet and she carried a bag that was half her size on her shoulder. She went over to the farthest corner of the room and slid down to the ground on her ass.

Vernon chose that time to walk out of the main office. "Come on," he said gruffly, leading the way though the halls.

Once we got there, I threw my jacket onto one of the back tables and flopped down in the chair.

Nerd Boy sat at the table in front of me, but Bender walked up beside him and silently stared him down until the poor kid moved. Miss Prissy sat down at the front table and let Mr. Muscle sit beside her. So the Preps were sticking together…how conventional.

The quiet girl made a lap around the room before settling at the very last corner table by herself.

Vernon took his place at the front of the rows and looked at us. "Congratulations for being on time this morning, I'm sure it was tough for you all."

Miss Prissy raising her hand interrupted him. "Sir, I believe there's been a mistake."

"Here we go," I mumbled, putting my head on the table.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here right now," she continued.

Vernon just ignored her. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

I peeked out from my arms to glare at the man, but was distracted when Bender spat into the air and caught it in his mouth. I heard a snort of disgust come from Prom Queen.

"Attractive," I said jokingly. He turned his head towards me and winked. I rolled my eyes and put my head back down.

"You may not talk, you may not move from these seats," Vernon said in a stern voice. I can only imagine he was directing that towards Bender. "You will NOT sleep, that means you Miss Briggs."

I lifted my head and glared at him once more. He continued on. "You people are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words on who you think you are. And when I say essay," he stopped, looking straight at Bender. "I mean essay. Not a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear young man?"

In turn, Bender smirked up at him. "Crystal."

"My office is right across that hall," he told us, pointing towards a set of metal double doors. "So any monkey business is not advised. Any questions?"

"I got one," Bender spoke up. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

I nearly laughed out loud. Instead I huffed loudly.

Vernon narrowed his eyes at the both of us. "I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday Mr. Bender and Miss Briggs."

"Oh come on! What did I do?" I whaled, not really caring. It wasn't like I worked on the weekends anyways. Nor did I have a social life.

"Leave Alexa alone. She was just enjoying my humor," Bender spoke up, obviously amused.

Vernon just shook him off. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns," he said, pointing at the both of us with his pointer and pinkie finger. He then walked away to his office, leaving the door propped open.

"That man…is a brownie hound," I said quietly, sighing.

"Ain't that the damn truth," Bender agreed.

* * *

**Eh, just a little twist on one of my favorite movies of all time. I was watching the movie and decided I wanted to write a little something. Tell me what you think! XOXO-Erika**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud snapping sound. We all turned to look and it's the quiet girl, chewing on her nails. She doesn't stop until she notices that everyone was looking at her.

"You keep eating your hand like that and you won't be hungry for lunch," Bender said, looking at her. She spat part of her nail at him, barely missing me doing so.

I heard Nerd Boy talking to himself and began to listen. "Who do I think I am?" he asked himself quietly, hooking his pen to the bottom of his lip. "Who are you? Who are you? I am, a walrus…"

I was utterly confused. He looked up and noticed me staring. He nervously laughed and took the pen from his mouth.

It was so quiet, I felt like screaming. My ADD was yelling at me to do something. I leaned my head on my hand, propping it up on the desk.

"What's your name?" I asked Nerd Boy.

He pointed to himself questioningly. I rolled my eyes. "No the freakin' cookie monster beside you."

Getting that I was talking about him, he answered. "B-Brian."

I nodded, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

I noticed Bender started playing with his paper, folding it up carefully, then finally choosing to wad it up and throw it over the head of the jock kid.

Both of the Preps acknowledge it, but they just continued to ignore him.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah…nah, nah, nah," he loudly sang.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me," Miss Prissy said to herself.

Out of nowhere, Bender stopped singing. "Oh shit, what're we s'posed to do if we gotta take a piss?"

"Oh my god," Prissy mumbled.

"Well," he said, standing up. He walked over to nearby plant and unzipped his pants. "If ya gotta go, ya gotta go!"

At this point, everyone was looking at him.

"Hey you're not urinating in here man!" The wrestler boy protested.

Bender waved him off. "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

I snorted with laughter.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor," Pretty Boy threatened.

Bender gasped mockingly. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you get angry…grr!" He made a cat-paw motion towards the guy before turning towards Brian. "Hey homeboy."

The kid pointed towards himself with the pen.

"Why don't you go close that door? Maybe we'll get the ladies impregnated."

Knowing he was joking around, I laughed. But Prissy didn't seem to like it too much.

"HEY!" Pretty Boy almost yelled.

"What?" Bender asked, in a bored tone.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man."

Bender flipped his hair out of his face for effect before he said, "Totally?"

Pretty Boy narrowed his eyes. "Totally."

"Just ignore him Andy," Prissy said, turning in her seat.

Ignoring her, Bender went on. "Hey Sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Brian, the poor kid, decided that he didn't want to be left out. "Uh, excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers…"

Andy turned to Bender, standing up and looking him in the eye. "Look, just because you practically live in here doesn't give you a right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!"

"It's a free country," Bender countered smugly.

"Andy, for the love of God, ignore him, he's just trying to get a rise out of you," Prissy said.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried, isn't that right Alexa?" he said, turning his head towards me.

Playing along, I nodded. "Sure is Babe."

He smirked and put his arms around Andy and Miss Prissy. "Sooooo, are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Silence.

"Steady dates?"

More silence.

"Lo-vers?"

I noticed Prissy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sporto, level with me," Bender turned towards Andy. "Did you slip her the hot…beef…injection?"

Both of them turned to face him, furious looks on their faces.

"GO TO HELL!"

"ENOUGH!"

-was the reaction from the both of them.

"HEY!" we heard Vernon yell from his office. "What's going on in there?"

There was silence, and we heard nothing else from him. We all stayed like that for a minute, looking at each other.

Andy turned from Bender, looking down at his desk still fuming.

Bender stood up and walked over to the railing, sitting on it. "Whattaya way we close that door? We can't have any kinda party with Dickwad checking us out every ten seconds."

"That door is supposed to stay open," Brian objected.

"So?" Bender asked.

"So why don't you just shut up!" Andy hissed. "There's five other people in here you know."

"My God, you can count. SEE! I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

I laughed, and Bender glanced at me, then back at Andy.

"You know Bender, you don't even count, I mean if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference," Andy said icily. "You may as well not even exist at this school."

This pissed me off. I stood up, walking over to them. "Oh really? Why is that?"

Andy tore his gaze from Bender to look at me. I didn't give him a chance to speak. "Is it because he doesn't take the time to kiss every wrestling coaches ass within a fifty mile radius every chance he gets? Because he doesn't hang out and act like you and your crony friends? What about me then? Do I not exist at this school?"

He just stared at me. I could tell by his reaction, that he thought I didn't. "Exactly," I retorted. "Don't go judge people just because you don't hang out with them you no brained, juice-pumping idiot."

I turned on my heel and went back to my table, sitting on the end. I looked over at Bender, and he was looking at me with something I couldn't quite comprehend. He realized that I had caught him and he looked away. What the hell?

"Look you guys," Andy said, finally done staring at me. "You keep your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here…I gotta meet next week and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Bender let out a fake moan of agony. "Oh, wouldn't that be a bite. Missing a whole wrestling meet."

"You wouldn't know anything about it faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Andy said.

Bender clutched at his chest. "Oh I know…I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around all sweaty on the floor with other guys."

"You'd never miss it Bender. You don't have any goals."

"Oh but I do!" John objected. "You see Andrew, I wanna be just like you! I figure, all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." I laughed again. Andy probably didn't even know what a lobotomy was.

Brian, somehow became interested. "You wear tights?"

"No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform," Andy said, looking at Brian.

"So you wear tights," I said, looking at him.

"Would you shut up?" Andy exclaimed, getting defensive. I smirked at him, knowing I struck a nerve.

We heard Vernon moving around in the hall. Quickly, Bender sat in the chair between Prissy and Andy and folded his hands on the table.

After a second, Vernon went back to his office, and he laughed, getting up. He walked towards the double doors that separated the library from the hallway.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business," Brian said.

Bender turned on his heel and walked backwards while pointing towards Brian. "Young man," he said, imitating Vernon. "Have you finished your paper?"

He turned back towards the doors and removed several screws from the door.

"What are you doing John?" I asked, annoyed that he might get us all in trouble.

"Dropping dead I hope," Andy muttered.

"Quiet hun. Go back to bed," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Bender, that's school property, it isn't to be toyed with." Brian said.

"Come on man, fix it!" Andy added.

"Am I a genius or what?" John asked, a grin on his face. Then the door slammed loudly.

I rolled my eyes as he ran back to his seat. He turned around to me and grabbed my hand, opening my fingers.

"For you my dear," he said jokingly. He put the two screws in my palm and I laughed.

"Oh happy day! Now I don't have to spend my dowry on wonderful things like pills and booze!"

He laughed, but only briefly because we heard Vernon in the hall. "God damnit!"

The angry principal opened the door and stormed in, eyeballing all of us.

"Why is that door closed?"

Nothing.

"WHY is that door closed?"

Bender spoke up, feigning innocence, "How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?"

Vernon looked straight at me. "Why?"

My eyes grew wide. "We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to."

He turned back to Bender. "Who closed that door?"

John just shrugged.

Saving Bender from a tongue slashing, for some reason I opened my mouth. "I think a screw fell out of it."

Surprisingly, Andy jumped in too. "It just closed, sir."

Vernon looked at the girl in the back, who had yet to say a word the whole time we'd been here. "WHO?"

She let out a small squeak, and then slammed her faced onto the table, her jacket falling over her head.

"She doesn't talk sir," Bender provided.

He turned back to John. "Give me the screw."

"I don't have it."

"Give me that screw Bender."

"I told you, I don't have it!"

"Excuse me sir, why would someone want to steal a screw?" I asked.

"You watch it young lady."

"Excuse me for asking jeez."

"You want another Saturday? You got it girlie."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going die of apathy."

"There's another one."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Before I could counter, Bender interrupted. "Sir, screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."

Vernon glared at him and walked over to the door, trying to put a folding chair in front of it.

"Sir, the door's way too heavy sir," Bender said, trying not to laugh. The door ended up slamming shut, despite the chair.

"DAMN IT," Vernon yelled from the other side of the door. We all laughed. He re-entered the room and pointed at Andy. "Andrew Clark, get up here. Front and center, lets go."

"Heeyyy," Bender objected as Andy sauntered over. "How come Andrew gets to get up? If he get's up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!"

I laughed at him, and he looked back at me, an amused smile on his face. We all watched as both Vernon and Andy were trying to get a magazine stand to prop the door open. It ended up blocking the entire door.

Him and his brilliant thinking, Bender interfered. "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be quite imprudent at this juncture in your career, would it not?"

"Now you use big words," I mumbled at him. He turned and squinted his eyes at me.

Vernon thought about it for a second, and then started yelling at Andy to move the huge thing out of the way.

As they were struggling, Brian decided to undo his status of genius in the room. "Sir, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library."

Both Bender and I turned to glare at him. He shrunk a little in his seat and shut up. "Show Dick some respect!" Bender declared.

Vernon finally got things in order; he basically stomped back over to the tables, glaring at us all. "You're not fooling anyone Bender!" He exclaimed, turning to look at John. "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" He turned away and started towards the doors.

"Eat my shorts," John said under his breath. But it wasn't quiet enough because Vernon spun around and faced him again. "What was that?"

I face-palmed myself and watched, knowing what was fixing to happen next. "EAT…MY…SHORTS!"

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister!"

"Oh Christ," I said. He looked at me. "You too Alexa." I just rolled my eyes.

"What does she have to do with this? This is my shit, leave her out," Bender said, standing up.

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that…beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" I yelled at him. John turned towards me, an annoyed look on his face.

"GOOD! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one Princess? Just say the word."

"FINE!" I yelled back.

"Good god girl, shut up," John exclaimed.

Vernon turned towards Bender, stabbing a finger into his chest. "Instead of going to prison, you'll come here if you keep talking! Are you done?"

"NO!" John yelled in his face.

"Alright. There's another one. Any more?"

"Quit it," Prissy shouted at him.

"Bender, just stop," I hissed at him.

Vernon looked at me. "You just got one too."

I growled under my breath. I looked back at John, who was currently looking at me. "Stop it," I mouthed at him.

Vernon looked back and forth between the both of us. "For the next month, I have you two."

"How many is that?" I asked, curiously. I had to make sure that I could make it and my schedule was cleared for this crap anyways.

"That's five including the one when we first came in and Bender asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's six," Vernon added. I sighed and put my head on my desk.

"I got you two. I gotcha real good."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled," Bender said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe," Vernon snorted. "You know something Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

Then he turned and spoke to the rest of us. "That's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here…I'm cracking skulls!"

I was watching John's reaction and he was mouthing along with the cracked skulls part. He walked across the floor and slammed the door open.

As the door slammed shut, Bender screamed out at the top of his lungs, "FUCK YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Agitated, I got out of my seat and laid down on the ground beside my desk. I put my feet up on the edge of the desk and looked at the ceiling.

"You better not get caught," Prissy said, looking at me.

"Or what?" I asked. "He'll give me another weekend?"

"Speaking of which," John said, twisting in his seat to look at me. "I was actually trying to help you."

"Instead, you got as many weekends as I did," I snorted. "Congratulations."

I fiddled with a string on my jeans. The laces of my black combat boots were undone and I was idly swinging them back and forth. I looked over to see the quiet girl in the back wrapping a string around her finger and turning it purple. I looked over at Andy to see he was playing with his string in his sweatshirt. I wished I could do that, but nooo. I just had to choose today to leave my freakin' hoody at home. Miss Priss was staring off into space, and Bender proceeded to set the bottom of his boot on fire. He took out a cigarette and I sat up, watching him.

He lit the cigarette then looked over at me. "See something you like Peaches?"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. He looked up at me and I stole the cigarette from his mouth. I held it in my hand and looked at it. "You know, these are bad for your health."

"What isn't bad for your health?" he asked.

Feeling brave, I took a drag. It was nasty, but I didn't let it show as I blew the smoke from my mouth towards the ceiling.

"You'd be surprised."

He stared at me for a second. I broke the gaze and yanked his jacket from the back of the chair. "What're ya doing?" he asked me as I walked back to the table. I rolled up the long trench coat and put it on the table. I kicked my boots off and climbed onto the table, resting my head on the coat. "What does it look like?" I asked before closing my eyes.

I needed this, I needed sleep so badly, it wasn't even funny. I took a deep breath, and made note that the jacket smelled of cigarette smoke, body wash, and something else that only John could smell like…

"WAKE UP!" was the first thing that woke me up. I didn't move, but I listened as Vernon switched his footing. It was quiet, and I was pretty sure that everyone else had taken my choice and went to sleep too. "Who has to go to the lavatory?"

I don't know about anyone else, but I raised my hand. We trudged down the halls and did our business, then came back and Vernon went back in his office.

I was aimlessly walking around the library, trying to get the feeling back in my legs. Sporto was stretching, and John was sitting on one of the big desks ripping up a book, steadily tearing the pages out and throwing them over his shoulder.

"That's real intelligent," Andy muttered.

"You're right…it's wrong to destroy literature," John retorted. "It's so fun to read. Besides," he said, looking down at the book, "Molet really pumps my nads!"

"It's Mol-yare," I told him. He looked up at me and stared a bit longer than necessary. I started to squirm under his gaze and looked away.

"I love his work," Brian said, standing by an open doorway to one of the librarian's offices.

John tore his eyes away from me and threw the rest of the untorn book at him. He picked up a card catalogue drawer and began to take some cards out and putting them back in the wrong order. "Big deal, nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself," Andy grumbled.

"You think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Bender replied.

Sporto started talking to Prissy and I walked over to Bender. "Do you think that you could possibly be nice for once in your life?"

"Sorry Sweetcheeks," he said, looking up at me. "Not in my DNA."

We had yet another staring contest, and I wasn't backing down. "Who do you like better?" Bender suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

He said nothing, just nodded towards Prissy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused as I was.

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me…its like they use me just to get back at each other."

"HA!"

We all looked at the back to the girl who was sitting by the table. She looked at the ceiling away from all of us and blew her bangs from her face.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," I spoke up.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would," she retorted.

I clutched at my chest and made a mocking sad face. "Aw, you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto," Bender piped up.

"What?"

John jumped down and came to stand beside me. "You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway," John continued, crossing his arms. "But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too…"

John turned and walked away, but Sporto followed him and pushed John.

"Cut it out," I said loudly.

John looked at me before getting in Andy's face.

"You know something man, if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Andy exclaimed, obviously ticked off.

Bender pointed his middle finger at the floor. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up so you can?" John flipped his hand around so that he flipped off Andy. Knowing that this was going to get out of hand, I walked over and stepped in-between them. I put my hands on their chest, slightly shoving them in opposite directions. "Enough," I told them, looking back and forth.

Andy shoved me out of the way and I stumbled backwards. I backed into one of the bookcases and it knocked the breath out of me.

Before I knew it, Bender started hitting Andy in his face and had him tackled on the ground, beating the living shit out of him.

I gathered my strength back up and stormed over to John, who was working on giving poor Andy several bumps and bruises. I grabbed the back of John's collar and yanked him off of Andy before he killed him.

"Don't ever fucking touch a woman you lousy piece of shit," John hissed as I dragged him away. I knew he could easily have stopped me from taking him away, but he chose not to.

I looked behind me at Andy still on the floor and Prissy just standing there with her mouth open. "Clean him up. If Vernon comes in here and he's like that, we're all in deep shit."

Prissy snapped out of it and helped Andy to his feet. I was pulling John by his arms to the upstairs bathroom. I pushed him inside and closed the door behind me. It was a single, unisex bathroom that hardly anyone used, mainly because of fear of hygiene issues, but it was decently clean nonetheless.

I looked up at John and glared at him. His eyes were kind of wild with rage still, but it didn't bother me a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have seriously hurt him!"

"Look, if I wanted a griping at, I'd just go tell Vernon what I just did."

"If you go and tell Vernon, he'd have your ass in jail before you could blink."

He said nothing, just staring at me. I sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that Alexa."

Not expecting that answer, I stammered. "I-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you care anyways? I mean, it's not like-" I was interrupted, in a way I would've never thought imaginable.

He ducked his head towards mine and kissed me. It wasn't a hungry, I-have-to-have-you-now, kiss. It was one of those sweet, tender, affectionate ones that could practically melt you heart at the drop of a dime.

I honestly didn't know how to respond at first, mainly because I was in shock. Never in a million years would I have expected this to happen. It took me a second, but I began kissing him back. His lips were surprisingly soft against mine as he gently nibbled on my bottom lip. I sucked in a breath and pulled away. I looked into his eyes and at this point, it was safe to say that I was a little more than confused now.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"To stop you from babbling for one," he said, an amusing smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have to babble if you didn't go looking for trouble."

He playfully rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Trouble's my middle name babe."

I walked out of the tiny room behind him. "John "Trouble" Bender. Catchy."

He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. He stopped where he was and backed me up against the wall. I could've easily stopped him, but decided to play along. I looked up at him, and he lifted my chin with a single finger.

"Easy there princess, that mouth of yours might get you in trouble."

I made a face at him and ducked under his arm and walked back to my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sporto was back in his seat, holding his nose with several tissues that were covered in blood and his jaw line was swelling slightly.

"Ya done pissing people off Sporto?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't really go back to my seat, I just sat on John's table, my feet on his chair.

He came over to sit down and lifted my feet into his lap and left them there. I didn't say anything, only glared over at Andy who was sending death glares our way.

"Wouldn't have happened if he wasn't such an asshole," Andy mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah well, you're not totally innocent either," Prissy said, making him exchange tissues.

"Shut up Claire," he grumbled.

This seemed to interest Mr. Trouble-Is-My-Middle-Name. "Cl-aire?"

She looked over at him. "Yeah, it's a family name."

"No, it's a fat girl's name."

I kicked his thigh. He looked up at me and gave me a dirty look before turning back to Claire.

"Well thanks," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," John replied.

"I'm not fat!" Claire cried out.

"Well not at present, but I could see you really pushing maximum density!" he said. He lifted my legs off of him and stood up to walk over by her table. "You see," he continued. "I'm not really sure if you know this…but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat…so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're probably gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then," he stopped, miming becoming fat and making awkward noises.

She flipped him the bird with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" he mockingly said.

"Whatever. I'm not that pristine," Claire said, crossing her arms.

He bent down closer to her face. I don't know what it was, but something down deep inside me told me not to knock the living piss out of her right then and there.

"Are you a virgin Claire?" he asked. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be a…white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire said after a minute. Her face was red and she was clearly embarrassed by the whole thing. But John kept on about it.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?"

She looked away from him.

"Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off…hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Do you want me to puke?" she asked him, getting upset now.

I personally found the whole thing hilarious.

"…Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone will ya?" Andy told him.

I looked over at Andy. "Shut it man. It doesn't concern you."

He just glared at me. I returned the look and turned back to John.

His attention was now on Andy. He cocked his head like a confused puppy, making his hair fall in his face. I felt my heartbeat kind of quicken at the sight. I always thought he was a good-looking guy, even in the fourth grade, but now, good lord, I kinda wanted to jump him. In a good way though.

"You going to make me?" he asked the jock.

"Yeah," Andy countered. He stood up and got in John's face again.

"You and how many of your friends?" John asked him.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits; me hitting you, and you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal," Andy taunted.

John went to hit him, but Andy was in defensive mode and somehow flipped John onto the ground with a wrestling move.

"Damn it you two," I groaned, jumping up and grabbing Andy by the hood of his jacket and flinging him from John. He landed behind us on his ass about four feet away.

"Let's end this right now," I told the both of them, my hands on my hips. I pointed over at John. "You, stop starting shit. The last thing we need is to get in even more trouble because of your mouth overloading your ass."

"That's the truth," Andy mumbled.

"And YOU!" I said, turning towards him. "If I wanted any shit from you, I'd squeeze your head. You got that? Quit asking for fights, and you won't get your head beat in okay?"

Both of them said nothing. "I'm already sick of refereeing between you numbskulls. Now get in your seats before Vernon gets in here and chews all of our asses."

Wordlessly, everyone, including me, went back to our seats. I sat beside John and put my head down on my arms.

I ended up falling back asleep for a few hours, not really having anything else to do since Idiot One and Two decided to be quiet for a change.

**JOHN POV**

I sat there, watching Alexa as she slept beside me. The last thing that I had ever expected to do in that bathroom was kiss her. Sure, I'd had a bit of a thing for the girl, but I never thought I'd take it that far.

She always was a sweet girl, at least when nobody was around. She could be a total badass if she really wanted to, I had seen it myself, but most of the time, she just didn't want people to get picked on.

There were many nights back in middle school that I would run away from home not wanting to deal with my drunk father and my overly submissive mother and end up sneaking through her window, asking if I could stay there the night. She would always give in, getting a pillow and blanket from her own bed and letting me sleep on the soft carpeted floor next to her bed, out of sight of the door if someone ever came to check on her. Sometimes she didn't even bother with that, just motioning for me to join her on her bed. I never took advantage of her, though I could have easily at the end of ninth grade, considering the people I had started to learn from and hang out with.

I felt eyes staring at me and looked up to see Claire watching me, watch Alexa. She had a little knowing smirk on her face, but she didn't say anything. I narrowed my eyes at her, and just to get her to leave me alone, I made a very obscene hand gesture with my hand at her, just to get her to look away. It worked like a charm. She scoffed and turned back around in her seat, pouting.

It had been about forty minutes since Alexa had fallen asleep, and since I had been in this joint before, I knew that Vernon was about to walk in here in about three minutes, announcing that it was grub time.

I gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Alexa, sweetie wake up," I whispered VERY quietly so nobody else would here.

"Leave me alone Johnny," she mumbled.

I nearly laughed. She never called me Johnny unless she was verry asleep. How did I know this? I would always at least warn her before I left her room in the wee hours of the morning, and it had become sort of a ritual before I just started crashing at friends' houses.

"Come on Peaches, wake up," I said in a little louder voice. Andy and Brian now turned around and looked at her as she sleepily lifted her head and sighed.

"That was not long enough," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You can sleep later after Vernon leaves."

She looked around. "He's here?"

"He will be in a few minutes."

"How do you know?" Brian asked. I shrugged and started whistling a random little marching tune that most people knew. The rest of the crew joined in the whistling fest until Vernon walked in the door. I then whistled one of Beethoven's symphony things, and he glared at me.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch," he told us.

"Here?" Sporto asked.

"Here."

"I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, I don't care what you think Andrew!"

"Uh Dick?" I asked. "Excuse me, Rich…will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir," Alexa chimed in.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration," Claire lied.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross," Brian cut in.

I stood up, knowing that he wasn't going to let me do anything. "Relax everyone, I'll go get it!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Grab some wood there bub!" Vernon objected. I just grinned at him. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" He pointed towards Sporto, Alexa and the quiet girl. "You three, what's her name? Wake her up! There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" he kept saying. Alexa sighed beside me and got up and walked out of the room.

I watched as the girl rose from her seat and shuffled through the double doors, Sporto following behind.

**ANDY POV**

We were walking down the halls, turning around several corners to get to the lounge.

"What's your poison?" I asked the quiet girl. She didn't say anything. "What do you drink?" I asked, making the question clearer. She still didn't answer me.

"Okaayyy. Forget I asked…" I said, mainly to myself.

We took a couple more steps before she answered, and when she did, it kind of caught me off guard.

"Vodka," she said.

"Vodka?" I asked. "When do drink vodka?"

"Whenever…"

"A lot?" I asked her.

She actually smiled a little bit. "Tons."

"Is that why you're here today?"

She didn't answer. "Is that why you're here?"

All the sudden, she snapped back. "Why are you here?"

I stopped walking and leaned up against the wall, looking at her. "Um, I'm here today…because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to low my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one…I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a racehorse. That's how involved I am in what's happening to me."

I knew it was all bullshit, what I told her, but she didn't know that.

"Yeah?" She asked, that's real interesting," she said. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here?"

I got angry, mainly because I had been caught in my own lie. Well, technically it wasn't really a lie, it was just half the truth. Both Dad and Coach had really laid into me for what I had done, and I kind of didn't blame them.

"Forget it," I said, shoving away from the wall and continued to make my way down the hall.

**ALEXA POV**

He didn't know it, but I knew exactly why Andy was here. I had been in the office that Thursday whenever he had gotten in trouble. I was very tempted to blurt out what really happened, but I figured the beans would come out of the can eventually.

I had been ahead of the two and stepped inside the lounge. It smelled of smoke and coffee, which really came of no surprise to me. Smoking was really the only way some of the teachers could deal with some of us troublemakers anyways.

I took some change from my pocket and got a couple sodas and headed for the door. It opened and in came Andy and the quiet girl. I looped my arm through the girl's and took her with me as Andy rummaged through his pockets for money for the cokes.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he realized that I wasn't sticking around.

"Back to hell," I retorted, walking out the door.

I handed her a coke and we continued down the hall back to the library. She didn't seem to want to initiate any conversation, so I decided to. "What's your name?"

She seemed kind of surprised that I even said anything. "Allison," she replied after a second.

"Cute name," I commented. It suited her well; strange and mysterious, yet petite.


	5. Chapter 5

We got back to the library and walked into a very weird conversation involving John and Brian.

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any kind of business," John said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, tossing a coke John's way. He caught it easily and started tapping the top of it so the carbonation in it wouldn't spew everywhere.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin," Claire said, obviously talking to Brian.

John looked at her like she was crazy as he took a sip of his drink.

"You do?" Brian asked, looking pretty surprised himself. I went over and sat beside John.

Claire just smiled and nodded. Brian smiled to himself and put his face in his knees, looking smug.

I looked over at John, not knowing what was going on. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, a sure sign to leave it alone. I shrugged and stole the can of soda from his hand, taking a few swigs from it. Sure, I had my own, but for some odd reason, it tasted so much better knowing that it was someone else's.

We all got up from the railings and went to sit over at the tables again. Claire picked up a bag that looked like it came from the mall or something.

"What's in there?" John asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Guess," she said simply. "Where's your lunch?"

"Alexa's wearing it," he said with a smirk. He looked back at me, and I playfully scowled at him. I grabbed a coke from the table and tossed it over to Allison, who caught it without even looking up.

John watched Claire as she sat up her little lunch.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Sushi," she said.

I involuntarily gagged, knowing what she was talking about.

"Sushi?" John was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed," she explained.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue down your throat and yet you're gonna eat that?" I couldn't help but asking.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I eat now?"

"I don't know," John said apprehensively. "Give it a try."

There was a loud crunching noise that caught my attention. It was Sporto, and he was taking several things out of a huge brown paper bag. He took out a couple of sandwiches, a huge bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a relatively big bag of cookies, and a carton of milk.

"You have enough there to feed a small army Sporto," I said, crossing my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John smirk at my remark.

"What's your problem?" Andy asked me, noticing that I was talking to him.

I rolled my eyes and watched Allison drag out a lunch pale. She opened her sandwich and tossed the meat away. I laughed as it landed on the statue a couple of feet behind her. She opened up some Pixy Stix and poured it on the sandwich, putting cereal on top and crushing it together. At this point, she had been making so much noise, everyone was watching her. She picked it up and took a huge bite from it. We all turned our heads away when she caught us all staring.

I don't know if we were all thinking the same thing, but we all simultaneously turned our heads away when she wouldn't look away. I sighed and took out the huge bag of gummy worms.

John came over and sat by me and just stared as I grabbed a handful and shoved it in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have those sugar cravings huh?" he asked, almost fully smiling now.

I stuck my tongue out at him and offered the bag to him. He shook his head and leaned in towards me. He kissed my lips just as sweetly as he did before but he slipped a little tongue. I felt him cup my face with both of his hands right before he pulled back and grinned at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked warily.

He wiggled a gummy worm inbetween his lips and sucked it back into his mouth just as quickly.

"What am I, a bird?" I asked playfully.

He said nothing, instead laughed and went to sit over by Brian, who was currently picking at his nails.

"So what are we having Big Bri?" John asked him.

"Just your average lunch I guess," Brian stated, nervousness in his voice. I smiled. I knew John was going to mess with him. I stood up and sat on the table, Indian style, watching what was going to happen.

John pulled a thermos out of the bag and looked at Brian questioningly. "Milk?"

"Soup," Brian replied sheepishly. He tried reaching for the bag, but John slapped his hand away. John pulled out a box of juice.

"It's apple juice."

John looked at him like he was stupid. "I can read numbskull."

I laughed at this. John looked over his shoulder and tried to look like he was scowling. "Young lady, you better watch your tone," he said, imitating Vernon.

"Oooh," I giggled. "So scary."

He glared at me and turned back to Brian. "A pb and j with the crusts cut off, wow. Brian you have all the food groups represented here. Did your mother marry Mr. Rodgers?"

"Uh, no," Brian dumbly replied. "Mr. Johnson."

A lot of us snickered and John rolled his eyes. "Here is my impression of life at Big Bri's house," he said, standing up and walking in front of the statue.

"**SON**!" he said in a loud voice.

"_Yeah dad_?" this voice sounded like a munchkin.

"**How's your day son**?"

"_Great Dad! How's yours_?"

"**SUPER! Say son, how'd you like to go FISHING this weekend**?"

"_Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!"_

"**That's alright son, you can do it on the boat**!"

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" he said, motherly and kind of quiet.

"**Yes Dear, isn't life swell**?"

He mimicked them kissing, then punched the air, clearly disgusted by the picture he was painting.

The others were laughing, but I looked over at Brian, and he looked sort of like a kicked puppy.

"Alright, what about you?" Andrew asked, getting serious suddenly.

I knew this wasn't going to be good. I put my bag of gummy worms down and glared at Andy.

"Oh mine?" John asked, really sarcastically. "Mine's real easy."

I groaned, standing up and putting my hands on John's chest. "Don't do this," I pleaded.

He just looked at me, a blank look on his face. "He wants to know."

I sighed and stepped away, knowing it was pointless to try and stop him.

"**Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk**!" You could tell he was playing the roll of his father, and wasn't too far off of the real thing either.

"_You forgot ugly, lazy, disrespectful_," he said, acting like his nutjob of his mother.

He slapped his hand backwards, pretending to slap his mother. "**Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"**

He was acting as himself this time. "What about you dad?"

** "Fuck you."**

"No Dad, what about you?" he said a little louder.

**"Fuck you!"**

"No Dad! WHAT. ABOUT. YOU?"

** "FUCK YOU!" **he acted out his Dad hitting him, and the impact of his dad hitting his face.

It was eerily silent as I stood there, glowering at him. He and I both knew shit like that happened almost every day, and it was rare when it didn't.

"Are you serious?" Brian asked, deciding to be brave at the wrong time.

John looked over at Brian with wild eyes. "You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's all bullshit," Andy said, shaking his head. I looked over at him incredulously. "Its all part of your image, I don't believe a single word of it."

"You really don't believe him?" I asked, not believing that he didn't...you get the point.

Andy nodded, still staring at John.

I didn't know what to say. All I did was watch John as he marched over to Andy's table, rolling up his sleeve. He was going to show him the cigar burn.

I winced, remembering the night that it happened. John had crawled through my window, and shook me awake.

_"What is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes._

_ "Can I talk you into going and getting some ice or something?" he asked quietly. _

_ I sat up, looking him over. I didn't see any bruises forming on his face, but then I noticed him holding his arm. I moved his hand and saw the bright red marks of a burn. _

_ "God damn it," I huffed. I flung the covers from myself and shoved him down on the bed while I rushed into my bathroom; getting the peroxide, burn ointment, and several wads of gauze. Ever since he had started coming to me for his various forms of torture from his moronic father, I had stocked up on medical supplies. _

_ I cleaned it and wrapped it for him. He had watched me steadily as I worked, and showed no reaction to the pain I knew he was feeling as I had poured a couple drops of peroxide onto the burn. He appeared to be thinking of something else._

_ "There, all better," I said softly looking at him. _

_ "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked me. "I don't feel like dealing with him tonight."_

_ "Well duh. I wouldn't let you go back anyways," I said, smiling at him. I got up and pulled the extra blankets and pillows from my closet and handed them to him. He smiled gratefully and kissed my cheek._

_ "Thanks Tuts," he said before laying the blankets out and flopping down on them, turning on his stomach to go to sleep._

"This is what you get at my house when you spill paint in the garage," he hissed at Andy, who had looked away. The scar that the cigar had left was faded pink now, but it was still plainly visible.

"Oh my god," Claire said, turning away from it.

"So," John said, rolling his sleeve back down. "I don't think that I need to sit with you FUCKING assholes anymore," he said storming off. He brushed past me as he went over by the maps, pacing for a second before he screamed and shoved them all off of the shelf, sending them flying to the ground. He jumped up on the shelf and lifted himself onto the second story balcony-steps. He sat with his back facing us, breathing heavily.

I glared over at Andy. "Way to go Fucktard."

"You shouldn't have said that," Claire chastised him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Andy declared. "He lies about everything anyways!"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, making sure I left a bruise. "Asshole," I muttered before starting towards the steps. I climbed the stairs and sat down behind John, wrapping my legs around his waist from behind, hugging him.

He tensed up for a second, but then once my arms wrapped around his torso, he sort of relaxed a bit. I leaned against him, putting my cheek against his back, hoping to comfort him somehow, knowing that every single word that he had told them, the group, was true.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need a smoke," he mumbled, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Your cigarettes are downstairs," I said against his back.

The whole room had been quiet for about thirty minutes now, and I could totally tell that John was still majorly pissed.

"I'm not talking about cigarettes babe," he said grinning, suddenly jumping up and offering a hand to me. I took it and let him help me up. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. I smiled at him and he winked before he swaggered over to the railing. God this boy was going to be the death of me.

I watched him slide down the handrail and walk towards the door that he had made such a big deal of closing earlier.

"What are you doing?" Andy spoke up, for the first time in a while.

"Well kids, we're going on a little fieldtrip," he said, smiling and looking at all of us. I groaned and made my way down the steps and over to him.

"Don't get us in anymore trouble, yeah?" I told him.

He laughed. "Who me?"

I heard seats rustling and feet coming our way as John peeked his head out of the door, looking for Vernon. We were all dead silent as we heard him strolling down the hall, talking to himself.

I laughed to myself quietly as John did a Pink Panther impression while we all snuck out of the library and followed him down the hall. He slipped his hand into mine as we walked down the hall, Claire on the other side of me while I was stuck in the middle of them. Not that I planned on complaining. I had seen her eyeing him and I knew she was going to end up being a pain in the ass.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" she asked, looking a tad nervous. Apparently, she hadn't done this before. Well, neither had I, but I also trusted John.

"I don't," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't," he said, clearly sounding a bit annoyed now.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" I spat at her.

She kind of recoiled and just stared ahead, not liking my attention.

I listened to Brian and Andy's conversation and snickered when Andy snapped and threatened to beat the shit out of Brian if he didn't stop asking so many questions. I had to look behind us to make sure that Alison was following us all, since she wasn't talking and I couldn't really hear her walking either. We made a few twists and turns down the halls until we got to John's locker.

He let go of my hand and opened his locker. A homemade guillotine came crashing down and cut off the toe of a shoe right after he opened it.

I laughed. "Nice."

"Slob," Andy commented.

"Sorry," John sarcastically remarked. "My maid's on vacation."

We all watched him as he pulled out a large paper sack, pulling out yet another bag from the sack. This went on about three more times before he finally pulled out a bag of weed.

"Drugs? Are you serious?" Brian asked, staring at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope! It's cooking herbs genius."

"Screw that Bender! Put it back!" Andy nearly yelled.

"Is that really necessary?" Claire asked.

John just looked at me sheepishly and slammed his locker door shut. He walked off in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes at Brian, who stood there, looking like a gaping fish. I turned on my heel and followed John.

"So you're going to pop their weed cherry?" I asked, playfully shoving them. I never smoked it casually myself, but I knew that John had since we were in the eighth grade.

He smiled at me and put his arm around me. "It wouldn't be the first time."

I scowled at him. "It was one time, and you know I haven't done it since."

Just then, Andy walked up beside us as we were about to turn down the hall.

"We'll cut through the lab, and then double back," John said.

I looked over at Andy, and he looked sorta antsy. "Fine, but if we get caught by Vernon, it's your ass."

We turned left down the hall, heading towards the computer labs. We all walked in silence as we went down the halls. It was weird, being in a school with only a few people in the halls. Usually, they were so packed you could hardly walk down them without bumping into someone.

We were passing another open doorway when we suddenly saw Vernon, bending over at the water fountain. I looked over at John and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He shoved all of us down the hall and we began running. Where? We didn't know, just getting away from Vernon was enough.

We ran this way and that, but it seemed like Vernon had evil clones that were roaming the halls because wherever we would go, he'd be right there, not paying attention, but if he had heard us, we woulda been screwed.

"Wait wait wait. We have to go through the cafeteria!" John said, huffing as we all slowed down. I myself was almost out of breath, but I didn't feel like adding onto my weekend sentences so I did keep running.

"No way man!" Andy cried. "Though the activities hall!"

"Come on man! You don't know what you're talking about!" John almost yelled at him.

Alison squeaked in annoyance. I gave her a knowing look and sighed as they argued.

"Let's just go already!" I cried, giving both of them dirty looks.

Andy, Claire, and Brian jogged off in the opposite direction that John wanted to go. Alison squeaked again, backing up their way.

I rolled my eyes. "At least they couldn't blame you if they got caught," I told him. I watched him glare and shrug, taking my hand and we started following them.

Soon enough, we came to a dead end. Steel gates were closing off the other half of the school, straight in the middle of the hall.

"Shit," Andy muttered as we all ran straight into it.

"Oh god," Claire groaned.

"Way to go jackoff," John said to Andy.

"Fuck you!" he countered.

"Fuck him? Fuck you! Why didn't you just listen to John?" I cried, shoving Andy against the locker.

I felt John pull me back with his hands around my waist.

"We're all dead," Brian said, slumping against the gate.

We all sat there for a second, catching our breath. I leaned my head on John's shoulder, glaring over at Andy.

"Don't worry about it. You guys just go back to the library," he said, pulling the bag of weed from his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shoved his hand up my shirt. "What the hell?" I cried, squirming. He was smirking as he shoved the bag between my bare skin and my bra, right inbetween my boobs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him, yanking his hand from my shirt.

"Just go to the library, okay? And don't loose that," he said quietly and kissed me quickly before turning around sprinting down the hall, yelling something about an airborne ranger.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Andy asked me, watching John as if he had lost his mind.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

**R&R People! It makes the process go WAAAYYY faster :P**  
**XOXO-Erika**


	7. Chapter 7

We ran through the halls, listening to John yelling at the top of his lungs at the other end of the school. It took me a minute while we were running to realize that John was distracting Vernon so that we could all get back to the library.

We had just barely all sat down before Vernon came in, pushing John along the way in front of him.

"Get your stuff, let's go," Vernon growled towards him.

John had a sly smile on his face as he came and got his things from beside me.

"What did you do?" I mouthed at him. He only winked back at me. As if reading my mind, Vernon spoke up.

"Mr. Genius over here took it upon himself to go to the gym. I'm sorry to report to all of you that you'll be without his sarcastic wit for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O-H-O-O," John spelled out, sitting down in his seat and kicking his feet up. He laid his head on my shoulder and looked up at Vernon. It was all I could do to keep myself from playing with his hair.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family...what if your dope was on fire? You wouldn't be laughing then!" Vernon exclaimed.

"That's impossible sir, it's in Alexa's bra," he said, making such a serious face.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my cheeks red. I thumped the back of his head as hard as I could manage.

"Ow!" John whined, rubbing the back of his head and playfully glaring at me.

Andy laughed, causing Vernon to turn his attention to him. "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum."

I felt my temper start to rise as he kept verbally slamming John.

"You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see how it was bothering John; his jaw was tensing up. I slid my fingers into his as discreetly as possible; in return, he squeezed my hand gently.

Vernon walked closer to us, leaning down in front of John's face. "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?"

He snorted, as if laughing at his own joke. "Let's go," Vernon snarled, grabbing John's shoulder.

"HEY!" John shouted, getting to his feet quickly. "Keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expected better manners from you Dick."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at John as he walked by. John took his sunglasses from his front pocket and sat them on the desk in front of Andy. "For better hallway vision," he said, smirking.

Everyone but me snickered. I wasn't exactly happy that my only ally besides Alison was waltzing out the door. John cast a last glance over at me.

"Hold on a sec Dick," he said, marching his way over to me.

I looked up at him as he approached me, glowering. "Why so glum Doll?"

"You're coming back first chance right?" I muttered to him.

He looked at me for a second before his grin got a bit wider, so I took that as a yes. Unexpectedly, he leaned down and kissed my lips, before biting my bottom lip playfully. My face went up in flames. He was looking straight into my eyes with a smug look on his face before turning back to Vernon.

"Let's head to the torture chamber then, I suppose," he said, strolling towards the door.

"Sounds kinda kinky," I blurted out, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Don't you know it babe," John replied, winking my way.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! Get moving Bender before I give both of you another week," Vernon shouted, shoving John again.

John glared at him with daggers before he made his way over to the door, but not before knocking over some computers and papers from the front desk.

The door slammed behind them and it was quiet.

"Well that's interesting," Brian said sarcastically.

"He'll be back," I said, taking out my gummy worms again.

"What do you mean?" Andy said, twisting to face me.

"I mean just what I said Sporto," I said, rolling my eyes. "I knew Jocks were dumb, but jeez, I didn't know they had gotten this bad."

Andy glared at me before facing forward. "They're a match made in hell," he whispered over to Claire.

I smiled to myself at this little comment. Now I just had to wait for John to show up before we could really have some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire, Brian, and Andy all started whispering amongst themselves soon after Vernon and John left. I sat there, humming my favorite song to myself when I noticed Alison had come over and sat by me. She wasn't paying attention, just doodling on a piece of paper. I offered her a gummy worm and she took it, wearing a small smile on her face.

I went back to humming Crimson and Clover until I thought I heard something talking. I sat up, putting my feet on the ground.

"Shut up," I hissed, getting the small group in front of me to be silent for a moment. I still heard the voice as stood up and sat on the desk.

"What exactly are we doing?" Andy asked me, looking around skeptically.

"If you would shut up and listen Sporto, you might take a hint."

They got really quiet and we could hear the voice better. Then, out of nowhere there was a loud yell and John was mysteriously falling through the ceiling. There was a loud crash as he hit the floor on the second story of the library.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing like a maniac. Something about the thought of John climbing through the ceiling across all the tiles just cracked me up.

I watched, still giggling, as he came down the steps rubbing his head in pain, trying to calm myself down.

He looked over at me laughing and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell?" Andy declared.

John shrugged. "I forgot my pencil."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, looking at him. I watched him as he sauntered over to the desk and he stood behind me. I kept a straight face as I felt him wrap his arms around my torso, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Can I have my doobage now Doll?" he whispered in my ear. It took me every ounce of willpower I had in my body not to drag him into the nearest janitor's closet and jump him right there.

"I don't know," I said, toying with him. "Do you deserve it?"

He growled in my ear and out of nowhere the bag that was in between my breasts disappeared without warning. I whipped around to hit him but he was already moving towards the other end of the library, a sly smile on his face.

"Ass!" I called after him, only making him laugh.

"GOD DAMNIT!" we heard from the hall.

John sprinted over to my desk and dove underneath, pulling me down my my legs to sit down in the chair.

The door opened and we all looked up to see Vernon seething and staring at us.

"What in God's name was that ruckus?" he asked, obviously pissed.

"What ruckus?" I asked. John was moving around under the desk I was sitting at and apparently he hit his head. I started drumming on the table to cover it up. I felt his hand squeeze my ankle as a way of saying thanks.

"I was in my office and I just heard a loud ruckus! Now tell me what it is!" Vernon demanded.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked in a timid voice.

"You watch your tone young man!" he replied, pointing towards the kid.

"There wasn't…..a noise sir," I said between my teeth, feeling John do a finger-dance on my thighs. I tried slapping his hands away but he just squeezed my thigh.

"Don't play games with me Thomas. I'm not in the mood. There was a noise in here. I hear anything come out of this room again and you're all in trouble," he said, pointing to all of us.

I tried like hell not to squirm as John's hand roamed even further up my leg. I finally just grabbed his hand and held it there, not letting him go any further.

Vernon turned and walked away. I held my breath in, trying not to laugh as we all noticed a toilet cover on the back of his pants as he walked through the doors.

We all burst out in laughter besides me and John, who was currently crawling up my legs.

He looked up at me like a scolded puppy. "It was an accident babe."

I rolled my eyes and scooted back the chair, making him fall forwards on his hands. "Right, and you don't smoke either."

He got up to his feet and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you ass!" I said, hitting his back and laughing.

"You said that already," he said, and started walking us to the other side of the library.

"Yo wasteoid, you're not lighting up in here," Andy said behind us, looking a bit angry.

I just flipped him off as we kept walking over. John plopped me in a chair and he sat beside me, pulling my legs over his so I was sitting sideways.

Out of nowhere, Claire came over and sat across from John and just looked at John as he was rolling the joint.

"Why don't you take a picture," I spoke up, getting tired of her ogling my boyfriend. Whoa. Gotta get used to that.

She gave a frustrated huff.

"You mean Miss Prom Queen's actually going to light up with us?" John said, almost looking like he wasn't believing his own words.

As if it were timed, Brian came over and sat down too. Wordlessly, John lit the joint and inhaled. The smell of burning weed engulfed the air around us as the "puff puff pass" ritual was ensued.

I declined when John offered, preferring to watch Brian make a total ass of himself. Once it got to Claire, she tried playing it cool, but ended up coughing and choking. I laughed a little.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Like you could do any better," she spat out.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I took the joint from her hands and inhaled it, holding in the smoke like you're supposed to, opposed to swallowing it.

I blew the smoke out of my mouth, right in her direction. "What was that you said again?" I asked her, feeling a bit woosy. It was the first hit I'd taken in quite some time, and I was a weak one.

"Women, cannot hold dey smoke!" Brian sputtered suddenly. Somehow, he had gotten a hold of John's glasses and was wearing them. "That's what it is!"

John just laughed at him. "You're delusional man."

Brian giggled. "You're just mad because Alexa here has you by the balls."

I burst out laughing at the look at the look on John's face. He was torn between looking sheepish and pissed.

"Claire has you by your's, and yet she doesn't even know it," he retorted, giving him a knowing look.

Brian grew silent really quick, looking over at Claire, who obviously wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular at this school, everybody at this school loves me," Claire said, picking at her nails.

"Somebody's in denial," I said, leaning my head on John's shoulder.

"You poor baby," John mocked her, using a baby voice.

Andy randomly came by, picking up one of the several joints that John had rolled and sprinted up the stairs and into the record room, shutting the door behind him.

"Looks like peer pressure's a bitch," John commented, still looking at he door.

After a few minutes, everyone started coming down from their high and we all started having a normal conversation. That was before a rather stoned Andy came out of a rather smoky room, and started dancing around. We all watched and applauded him as he ran around the top story of the library, jumping off of walls and propelling himself over various book shelves before he headed back into the room of smoke and blaring rock music. I looked over to see Alison, still at her desk, looking at us like we were all idiots. I started to giggle at the picture that formed in my head of how we must look.

A few minutes later, Andy came out and sat on one of the nearby couches and Brian sauntered over there, more than likely ready to bug him at every opportunity that approached him.

I didn't really listen to their conversation, just watched as Claire attempted and failed at a conversation with John, even though he clearly didn't want anything to do with her, she kept on trying. She finally gave up and went over to attempt a conversation with Alison. Good luck on that one.

John must've known what I was thinking the whole time. "Don't worry about Prissy. You're the only one I think about," he said quietly, so only I would here.

I smiled at him. "Brian's right."

He looked a little wary. "About?"

"Me having you by your balls. I have since we were little."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his hair falling in his face.

"If I asked you to do something, you always would," I reminisced, knowing that John wasn't going to take it. I slid a look over at him and smirked.

He stood up suddenly, throwing my legs off of him. "Awe, did I strike a nerve, pretty boy?"

He turned around, looking seemingly pissed. "I'll show you Pretty Boy," he said, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder for the second time that day.

"John! For the love of god put me down!"

"What was that Beautiful? You want me to spin you?" he asked in a playful voice.

I clung to his back. "Don't you dare! John Bender put me down NOW!"

"Okay. If you insist on wanting to spin, who am I to deny you?" he said, starting to turn in circles.

The world started blurring together. "Damn you John, I'm going to kill you!" I exclaiamed, clamping my hands together around his waist. Which was kind of awkward because that put his ass straight in my face. But I'll be damned if I was gonna fall.

He laughed below me. "Empty threats."

He started going even faster until he himself even got dizzy, and he put me down gently on the chair before he fell over in the floor. I looked at him, well, several hims, as he sprawled out on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"I feel like throwing up," he said.

"Good, ya jerk," I said, throwing a book at him.

* * *

**Review people! I wanna know what you think! And btw, I know a certain reader of mine knows why I chose that song ;P Love ya girlie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alison had gotten up and went to go talk to Brian and Andy, looking sort of odd. I walked over to them, playfully kicking John's leg along the way.

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian questioned, looking at her with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't have to run away and live in the streets! I could run away and go to the Atlantic ocean, the Rocky Mountains. I could go to Jordan, England, Ireland…" she said, trailing off.

Brian gawked at her a second before looking up at me. "You wanna get in on this? Allison here says that she wants to run away because her home life is 'unsatisfying'," he said, using finger quotes.

"So? Who's isn't? We all have our problems, Brian. That's no reason to judge someone," I said, glancing over in John's direction before looking back to the members of conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think hers goes beyond, ya know, what guys like you and me…consider normal unsatisfying…" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't we all excaudate our problems anyway? Besides, you hardly know this girl anyways," Andy defended.

"Never mind. Forget it," she said, gathering her dumped belongings from the couch and stuffing it in her bag.

"Allison, hold on," I said, starting towards her.

"What's the deal?" Andy asked.

"There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone," she hissed, standing up.

"Wait a minute, you carrying all that crap around in your purse for a reason. Either you really wanna run away, or you want people to think you wanna run away," Andy said, looking like he really didn't understand it himself.

"You know what? Eat shit!" she said, storming away.

I looked over at Andy. "Score two for the asshole…"

He got up, apparently going after her. "Shut up," he grumbled as he passed me.

As I watched him and Alison talking, I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arm around the front of my stomach.

"What's with them?" John asked, squeezing me close to him. I felt his warm body against my back and once again nearly jumped him. I held back though…barely.

"Everything and nothing."

"Ah. Because that makes so much sense."

"Exactly," I said, taking hold of his arm and pulling him towards the stairs. I didn't feel like being around everybody, so I dragged him up to the second floor, overlooking the entire library and plopped down. I looked up at John, who was just staring at me like I'd lost my mind. I smiled and patted the floor next to me.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack."

He made a scoffing sound. "What do I get out of it?"

I quirked my eyebrow. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "You really wanna know?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged on his hand. "Maybe later."

After I finally got him down on the floor, I leaned against his shoulder. "So things at home are the same?" I asked quietly, so only he could hear.

He was quiet for a second before answering. "Yeah. I'm not sure that the old man's ever going to change."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I mean, he tried to quit drinking last week, it lasted a whopping total of five hours before he cracked one open. Then as a result, he beat my mother…again."

"Oh," I said, putting my head back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of that."

I felt him shrug. "There's nothing I can do about it."

It was quiet for a while. "Six more months."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Six more months and I'm outta there. They can't do shit about it."

I took his hand and squeezed it in mine. Before I could say anything, everyone came piling up the stairs and sat in a somewhat of a circle on the floor, just looking at one another.

For some odd reason, I had a feeling that Miss Fancyass was trying to get on my last nerve because she chose to sit exactly in front of John and I, stretching her feet out so her boots almost touched his. I sigh/growled quietly, and John must've noticed because he pulled his feet back, leaving one knee up and tucked the other beneath it.

They all started talking, about life and what not. Yeah, like these little preps know anything about how hard life is. Maybe Alison, but I'm not trying to be judgmental here. I wasn't paying attention, mostly because John was zoned out, no doubt thinking about his soon departure from his home.

"What would you do for a million dollars?" Brian asked Claire, seemingly getting a little brave and actually talking to his oh-so-obvious crush.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno," she answered.

"What about you Andy?" she asked, effectively evading the question.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" he repeated, looking as if he was deep in thought. "As little as I had to do I guess."

"Well that's no fun," I said, frowning.

"How am I supposed to answer then?" he asked, irritation lacing his voice.

I felt John stiffen at his tone, already going on the defense. I wiggled over and climbed over his leg, centering myself on the ground between his legs, my back to his chest. I grabbed his arms and held onto them before turning back to Andy.

"You're supposed to think of the most insane thing you would do," I explain. "Like…would you go bungee-jumping naked?"

He burst out laughing, along with Brian and Claire. I noticed Alison smiling and felt John laughing silently behind me.

"Would I have to wear the straps and stuff?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Unless you wanna die yeah."

"Winter or spring?"

"Who cares? Is little Andy afraid of the cold?" I teased, laughing.

He glared at me. "Bridge or building?"

"Either one," I answered.

"I'd do that," he replied after a minute.

Out of nowhere, Alison bursts out, "I'd do that."

We all looked at her. "I'll do anything sexual, and I don't need a million dollars to do it either," she continued.

"You're lying," Claire spat, rolling her eyes at Alison. I'm not saying she wasn't right, but she was onto something.

"I already have…"she defended. "I've done just about everything there is to do, except a few things that are illegal. One would be surprised what somebody could do on a park swing."

Brian's eyes grew wide, almost comically, as he tried to picture it in his head. Both Andy and Claire were gaping at her. "I'm a nymphomaniac," she concluded.

Claire snapped out of her trance, rolling her eyes again. "Lie."

"Do your parents know about this?" Brian asked, looking seriously concerned.

"The only I've ever told was my shrink," Alison replied, picking at the carpet.

"And what'd he say when you told him?" Andy asked.

"He didn't say anything. He nailed me," she said, looking Andy straight in the eyes.

I burst out laughing, enjoying the obviously made up story.

"Oh that's nice," Claire said snootily.

"From a legal standpoint, what we did can't be construed as rape since I paid him," she continued.

"He's an adult!" Claire cried out.

Ignoring her I turned my head to Alison. "Not rape, just male prostitution," I said, giggling my ass off. She joined in, but calmed down after a minute and looked over at Claire. "Did I tell you he was married too?"

Claire snorted in disgust and wrinkled her nose. "Do you have any idea how gross that is?"

"Well the first few times…"

"FIRST FEW TIMES? He did it more than once?!"

Alison shrugged. "Sure."

"Are you crazy?" Claire asked, an exasperated look on her face.

Brian snorted. "She's obviously crazy if she's screwing her shrink."

Tired of her crap, I turned to Claire. "What about you? Have you ever had sex?"

She flinched at the word and shook her head vigorously. "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Alison clarified.

"Didn't we already cover this?" Claire defended, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"You never answered the question…" John said from behind me. I could feel his voice on my back, rumbling in his chest.

Claire actually glared at John, making me smirk. "Look, I'm not going to discuss my sex life with total strangers."

"Or there lack of," I offered, still looking at her.  
"How would you know if I have a sex life or not?" she asked icily.

"You wouldn't be so defensive if you did. You would just admit it and get it over with," I said, my eyes and tone staring at her coldly.

"It's sort of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Alison piped back up.

"A what?" Claire asked, still glaring at a smirking me.

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a total prude," she explained.

"And if you have, you'd be considered a total slut," I finished, getting where Alison was going with this conversation.

"It's a trap," she continued. "You want to, but you can't. And when you do, you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong," Claire interjected.

"Or are you a tease?"

"She's a tease," Andy spoke up.

"Oh why don't you all just forget it?"

Andy scoffed. "No. You're a tease and you know it Claire. All girls are teases."

John chose that moment to squeeze my hand. I glared up at him and lightly elbowed him the stomach, making him laugh more than anything. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," he said squeezing again.

"I don't do anything!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's why you're a tease," I said, feeling like a bit of a hypocrite…at least I wasn't in denial.

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions then," Claire said, scowling towards Alison.

"I already told you everything."

"NO! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

Claire scrunched her nose again. "That's not the only difference I hope."

"Why don't you just admit that you're a tease?" John asked, hidden humor in his voice.

"I'm not a tease!" she yelled.

"Sure you are!" I interrupted. "You said it yourself, sex is your weapon to get respect."

"Stop twisting my words around! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh really? What do you use it for?" John asked, perking up a bit at the banter back and forth.

"I don't use it period!" Claire cried, flailing her arms about in frustration. I could tell she was on the verge of crying. But who did I care? If this got her off my back…who cares?

"So you're medically frigid? Or is it psychological?" I asked.

"You guys are putting words in my mouth. I didn't say that!"

"Well, if you'd just answer the question…" John started again.

Then Andy, "Yeah, just be honest."

Brian, "Well if you'd just answer the question."

"No big deal."

"Yeah! Answer it!"  
"Talk to us!"

"Answer the question Claire!"

"It's easy! It's only one question!"

"NOO!" she finally screamed, cracking. "I NEVER DID IT!"

The whole group was quiet, staring at her. I wasn't really surprised.

"I never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac either. I'm a compulsive liar," Alison said, smiling widely.

I laughed at the look on Claire's face. I could almost see the fury rise from within her eyes. "You are a total bitch! You did that purpose just to fuck me over!"

I grinned, saying nothing.

* * *

**Okay, I enjoyed that way too much. Sorry Claire fans, I'm not a big one. BTW, sorry for not updating. Long story short, School Is Stupid. MEHH. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! :)  
XOXO-  
xErikax**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I have no excuse, other than laziness. Forgive me.  
Happy Reading! XOXO- Erika**

* * *

I laughed at the look on Claire's face. I could almost see the fury rise from within her eyes. "You are a total bitch! You did that purpose just to fuck me over!"

I grinned, saying nothing.

"I would do it though," Allison said. "If you love someone, its okay…"

"I can't believe either of you," Claire said, looking highly angry. She turned to Allison. "You're so weird. You don't say anything all day, then you open your mouth and you unload all these tremendous lies all over me."

I perked up, knowing she was coming after me next. "AND YOU. I don't know what the hell I did to you, but you've been acting like a bitch all day towards me. Towards all of us really. You walk in here, acting like you own the place, and think you can control everyone!"

I chuckled. "Well ya know what? You have no room to talk about walking around and thinking you know the place. What was that that you told us earlier? 'I'm sooo popular. Everyone loves me.' Well reality check bitch. You're lucky if you can count the people that can stand you on your left hand, because I sure as hell am not one of them. By the way, Brian doesn't count," I spat out at her. "And you can stop making eyes at my boyfriend too. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting around him all day. Frankly, it pisses me off. So go find your own prince-fucking-charming, and stay the hell away from mine."

She looked at me like a gaping fish. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about."

I sat straight up and crossed my legs together, putting my hands in my lap, staring at her with a deadly look and an icy tone. "I know you're not calling me a liar, Claire."

"I'm not calling you a liar, I'm calling you a freak of nature, all of you are," she said, glaring from me, to John, to Allison.

"You're just pissed off because they got you to admit something you didn't want to," Andy said, staring at the both of us.

"Okay….fine. But that doesn't make it any less bizarre," she finally sighed.

"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Certain ones of us are just better at hiding it," he replied.

"How are you bizarre?"

He was silent. Then Allison answered. "He can't think for himself."

Andy nodded in her direction. "She's right."

He then proceeded to tell us how he had gotten detention, explaining how he snapped from the pressure from his father, feeling sorry for the poor geek and how he would have to explain it to his father. Then Brian found the courage to tell us all that he was going to commit suicide, but the plan literally backfired when the flare gun he had in his locker went off, and that was how he had gotten detention.

Soon enough, we were all comparing what we all could do.

Allison said, "I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth.."

"With your feet?" I said, almost horrified. I have a fear of feet…sue me.

"Play Heart and Soul on the piano.." she drifted off.

"I can make spaghetti!" Brian put in.

"I can read a 400 page book in four hours," I said sheepishly.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andy.

He looked a little anxious, then smiled. "I can uh…tape all your buns together."

I rolled my eyes. "We're quivering in our shoes."

He just smiled at me.

"I wanna see what Claire can do," John said behind me. I looked at him, a bit confused. After all that fuss I made, he still wants to pick on her? Even I think it's a bit weird.

"I can't do anything," she said.

"Aw, c'mon. Everyone can do something."

Claire shook her head. "No way. The only thing I can do is way too embarrassing."

"Ya ever seen Wild Kingdom?" Bender asked. "That guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

I laughed at his antics, watching Claire squirm. "Fine," she relented. "But you have to promise not to laugh at me."

Everyone swore, but I could tell that John was itching for another argument. She took some lipstick from her compact and opened it, then stuck it inbetween her breasts, applying it on her lips without her hands. She lifted her head after a few seconds and her lipstick was perfect. Everyone started clapping, but John's was obviously slow and sarcastic.

"That was wonderful Claire. Now my image of you is totally blown," he said, staring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You swore you wouldn't laugh!" Allison hissed.

John rolled his head so he was looking at her. "Do you see me laughing?"

"You're a fucking asshole!" Andy burst out, glaring at John.

"Why?" I ask. "Because he can spot out a total whore move when he sees one? I guarantee you half the strippers in Chicago can do the little stunt she just pulled," I replied easily.

"It still doesn't matter. John still didn't have to make fun of her. He's just putting others down to hide behind his girlfriend anyways," Andy shot back, glaring at the two of us.

John had to literally restrain me from crawling over and feeding that boy his own dick. "Calm down, I got this Peaches," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him, still quite pissed, but sat down beside him and leaned against the wall, staring daggers into Andy's face. Once he saw that I wasn't moving from my spot beside him like I was earlier, he turned to Andy.

"Why would I care what you think anyways? I don't even count, right Sporto?" John baited. "I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference…We may as well not even exist at this school, _remember_?" He looked back to Claire. "And you don't like me anyways! Not that I give two shits, it just makes my life easier in avoiding your little ass."

Claire was nearly in tears. "You know, I have just as many feeling as you do, and it hurts just the same when someone steps all over them! I can tell it hurts you too!"  
John scoffed. "One, stop fucking profiling me. You don't know shit about me. Two, don't you ever…EVER compare yourself to me! Okay? You have everything someone could ever ask for and I have SHIT!" At this point, Claire was looking at the ground. "Fucking Rapunzel, right?" John continued. "The whole school would probably shut down if your little princess ass didn't show up…you know, I like those earrings Claire," he said, goading her.

"Shut up," she said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?"

"Shut. Up."

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those diamond earrings…"

"Shut your mouth."

"…or did Daddy-dearest buy those?"

"Shut up!" she was full out crying now.

"I bet he bought those for you! A Christmas gift, am I wrong?" John said, clearly more angry than he was before. "You know what I got for Christmas this year? Oh, it was better fuckin' year at the old Bender household! I got a carton of fucking cigarettes! The old man grabbed me and said, "Hey! Smoke up Johnny!" Okay, so go home and cry to Daddy, don't cry here, 'kay?"

It was completely quiet except for Claire sniffling.

"My god, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andy said, looking disturbed by the thought.

"Not me…never," Claire said, wiping tears. I glared at the floor, praying to whoever would listen that I wouldn't. End up like my parents I mean.

"It's unavoidable," Allison says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asks.

"She means, that our parents raise us, drilling their beliefs and views into our heads and down our throats until we grow up thinking those things, thinking like them. Therefore, _we_ become _them_," I say, not even liking the thought.

"When you grow up, your heart dies," Allison said. I looked over at the girl and she looked like she was going to throw on the waterworks. Jeez. Was I the only one around here who wasn't PMSing? Or maybe this was how they reacted to the after-effects of weed. Who knows.

"Who cares…" John said, staring at the ceiling.

"I care," she replied.

"You know, I was just thinking," Brian said suddenly, for the first time in a while. "I know it's a weird time, but I was just wondering what's going to happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No, you're not," Andy said, looking at him.

I shook my head. Brian was a nice kid, a bit of a nerd, but I'd hang with him…when I wasn't working or trying to sort out my horrible family life.

"So on Monday…what happens?" he asked again.

"Are we still friends you mean?" Claire asked.

Brian nodded.

"The truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

Claire shook her head. "I don't think so…"

Brian looked a little heartbroken.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John and Alexa?" Allison asked.

"All of you," Claire said, sighing.

"Oh, that's a real nice attitude Claire!" Andy exclaimed, clearly pissed now.

"Come on Andy, be honest with yourself. If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean, picture this, you're there with all the Sports. We all know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think that you really liked him."

" 'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Allison asked.

"Same thing…"

I had had enough of this. "You are a bitch!"

She looked at me with crazy eyes. "Why? Because I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

"No, you're a bitch because you know how fucked up that is to do to someone! And you don't have the audacity to at least stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you want to!"

"Okay, what about you, ya hypocrite?" she asked. I felt John squeeze my hand in warning. "Why don't you take Allison to one of your stupid little techno rave druggie parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to smoke up? What about Andy for that matter, what about me?"

"What about you ya rich bitch?" John asked.

"What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you know it. You'd tell them you were banging me just so they'd lay off."

John was absolutely furious right now. "Don't you EVER talk about any of my friends. You don't know any of my friends, you don't know any of my friends, and you definitely wouldn't lower yourself to speak to my friends. So why don't you just stick to things you know, like shopping, lipstick, your father's BMW, and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"SHUT UP!" she cried, sobbing again.

"And as far as you being concerned about what's gonna happen on Monday with you and me being friends, in any sense, you can forget it, because it's NEVER GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! Just bury your head in the sand, and wait for your FUCKIN' prom!"

There was another bout of silence before Brian spoke again. "I just wanna tell you, all of you, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think it's real shitty…"

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to people like me and Andy," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, here we go again."

"You're so conceited Claire," Brian said, looking disgusted with her. "You're so full of yourself, why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with whatever my friends say!"  
"Then why do you do it?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "You don't understand, you're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

"I don't understand? I don't understand pressure? I don't understand it Claire? Well FUCK YOU! Fuck you," he said, putting his head in his hands.

It went on like that before Allison decided she wanted to speak. "Do you all know what I did to get in here?...Nothing. I had nothing better to do."

I burst out laughing, essentially making everyone else do it too.

"You're laughing at me," Allison said, looking at us all.

"Oh no!" Andy cried.

"Never!" I added, still laughing.

* * *

**Read and review! Only 1 more chapter by the way. I already have it all written out too! :D If you wanna, follow me on twitter at ErikaRaedene**


	11. Chapter 11

It was obvious that the whole serious talk was over at that point, and that was when outta nowhere that Brian hopped up and sprinted to the music room and rock music blasted out of the room.

Pat Benatar's We Are Young blasted through the library seconds later and we all jumped up, dancing around. It usually wasn't in my taste, but it was somewhat okay. John jumped onto the statue in the middle of the room, leaving the rest of us to dance around in different places, my place just happened to be on the table. We all actually got along for a total of ten minutes before John stopped his dangerous head-banging long enough to look at the clock.

"Time to go?" I guessed, ceasing my craziness for a minute.

He nodded and stepped towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His head dipped down and his lips pressed to mine gently. He pulled away after a few seconds. "See you tonight?"

I nodded. "11?"

"Sure," he said before stepping away. I watched him as he walked away and over to a large bookshelf, climbing ontop of it before jumping and pulling himself up into the ceiling where the huge hole was from his last encounter and disappearing.

By this time, the music had quieted down and everyone had watched him climb into the ceiling.

"Is he for real?" Andy said, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

I laughed, watching the ceiling tiles bend slightly as John crawled over them. "That's a spider monkey for ya."

Around thirty minutes later we were all bored again, sitting around the room. Claire was sweet-talking Brian into writing a whole paper and giving us all credit for it. Brian fell for it and got to work quickly. Claire took Allison to the bathroom for an apparent make-over, leaving me and Sporto behind.

"So you and Bender huh?" he asked, fiddling with his jacket.

"Yup," I said, finishing off my bag of gummy worms.

"When did that happen?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Yeah, well. Ask him. He's the one that initiated it."

When he didn't reply, I looked up at him to see him eye-screwing a totally made over Allison. She looked all…preppy would be the best word for it. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty, but I liked the old Allison better.

While they went and started talking, I slipped from the room while everyone was distracted and I went to the only closet that I could think of that Vernon would lock John in and tried the handle. It was locked with the key in the handle…it was just like Vernon to pull something idiotically clever like that.

I turned the key and let myself inside, seeing that John was sitting down on an old desk, leaning back, and looking almost asleep. I shut the door behind me and grinned at the almost surprised look on his face.

"Get lost on the way to the water fountain?" he asked.

"Yup, took a few wrong turns and landed my ass here with you. But I guess it's worth it," I said, sitting down on the desk beside him, putting my legs over his lap and my feet on the other side of his legs.

"Hm. Kind of glad you did," he said, scooting me closer.

I smiled at him before reaching up and kissing the base of his neck softly, then his lips. I felt him wrap his arms around my torso and held me tightly against him.

I eventually returned to the library, and just in time because Vernon came in and dismissed us, reminding me I was to be here next weekend, causing me to roll my eyes. As we were walking down the long corridor, Bender joined us, lacing his fingers through mine and squeezing my hand gently. Andy was still staring at Allison, and something told me that there was something big gonna happen between those two. Brian was following after Claire like a puppy dog again, no big surprise.

We passed Carl the Janitor on the way out, who was smiling like a sly dog when he caught sight of John and me together.

"See ya next weekend," I said, smirking at him. He just nodded towards the both of us and watched us leave.

We got to the parking lot and I stopped and looked at John. "Do you wanna ride home or something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I gotta go take care of some business. I'll still meet you over at your house, yeah?"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him, him meeting me halfway. I pulled away and looked at him. "You better be there or you're totaled."

He smirked. "Totally?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him chastely one more time before backing away from him towards my car. "Totally."


End file.
